See My Crown I Am King
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Warning: Contains violence and sexual themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Sarubashhi Hibi (Hibiya) And Psychedelic Dreams 02 (Delic). Izaya and Shitsuo (Shitsuji—japanese for butler—Shizuo) have an appearance. -this was the a assignment in my creative writing class. I wrote the prompt at the top. Try it too, it's fun.-
1. First Prompt

**Choose a sentence; it can be a song lyric, from another story, a news headline, a line from a poem etc.**

**Record all and any ideas that come to mind from this prompt. **

**Write about the same prompt but this time take your story in a whole other direction.**

* * *

**Don't Mess With Me—Temposhark**

**"See my crown. I am a king. I love their endless worshipping."**

* * *

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear." The golden-clad raven smiled down at the trembling maid who sat on her knees at the foot of his throne. On the floor next to her was a goblet of red wine, which was stained into the polished, hardwood floor by now. "What's this? My lovely girl, why was their poison in my wine?"

"I-I-I—"

The raven knew then that this was not an accident. He asked such a condescending question to see if she would deny knowing it was there when she handed it to him. If she had reacted honestly, without fear, he would know she was telling the truth. An incident such as this had happened before with a young servant named Tsukishima. The young blond honestly did not know the poison was there and he repeated apologized to the king, stating he didn't know over and over and begging for forgiveness. The servant lived inevitably because the raven could tell by his reaction he wasn't lying.

But this maid. Her stuttering, shaking, fear-filled gaze gave it away. She had done this deliberately. She knew it was poisoned and knew that if the king drank it, he would die.

Another droll assassination attempt.

The king sighed heavily.

"L-L-Lord Hibiya, I-I-I—"

Hibiya looked down at the young maid. His cynical smile returned. "What is it, my child? You didn't know that the wine was poisoned?"

She didn't answer, falling into sobs.

"Oh, come, come, sweet child, you have been so loyal to me all these years. I know you wouldn't really try to murder me, would you?" He raised his foot to her chin and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at her lord's face. "Did someone force you to do this to me? Did someone bribe you?"

"Uh ah, ye-ye-yes! Yes, Lord Hibiya!" She called, closing her eyes as her cries raised an octave. "Yes, Lord Hibiya! A-a man wit-with black hair so similar to yours and-and—"

"Shh." He cooed reassuringly. He took his foot away and leaned forward, rubbing his gloved hand against the side of her face. "I'm sure that man must have said such horrible things."

"Ye-yes! He threatened me! He told me he'd kill me if I didn't…"

"And so you value your own life over your beloved King, who has treated you so kindly for the last few years?"

"…I—"

"Oh, don't feel guilt, child. It is natural for humans to want to live. To betray those who have been nothing but good to them to save their own life. It's normal for humans to desire life above all else."

She looked up at Hibiya now, trembling. He was being so kind. Hope flared in her heart that she would actually live. That her lie was working. That Hibiya was really that gullible.

Hibiya closed his eyes and smiled broadly. His hand trailed through the young maid's brown hair soothingly, rubbing her scalp gently. His hand curled around now and held the back of her head, rubbing the bun under the maid bonnet reassuringly.

"Will you forgive me, Lord Hibiya?" She asked.

"Of course, my child. I will forgive you."

She smiled happily, relief encasing her face.

Hibiya's hands grabbed a handful of her hair, hard and tight. In the next moment, the golden king pulled the maid's head forward with all the strength he had.

And slammed her cranium full-force into the base of his elegant metal throne.

You would think that such a small man, with such limited strength, would not be able to do much damage—especially with the blow being dealt to the frontal lobe and not the most sensitive temples. But nevertheless, the maid fell to the floor, blood pooling underneath her head. Hibiya released her revolting hair. Then kicked her off his pedestal. Her body sicken-ly rolled down the steps till she fell limp onto the throne room floor, blood pooling out of her nose and mouth and from the gash in her forehead as her head lulled to the side.

She was alive. Hibiya knew he would not be able to kill her with such a feeble blow. But no doubly she was damaged.

The king stood and went down the steps. He stood over the disheveled maid, who stared up at him with unfocused, incomprehensive eyes. He didn't know if she was even conscious right now. He pulled off the glove he had tainted with her revolting touch and threw it over her body, where it landed on her chest.

"Remove this trash from my sight." He said and turned away. "Let the guards have her as they will."

Some of the guards standing in the room smiled to that as two of them grabbed the woman by her biceps and dragged her away.

"And someone clean up the taint she left behind." He said, the men knowing full well he meant the blood and poisoned wine.

Hibiya sighed as he turned away from his throne and went behind the heavy red drapery that covered the doorway leading to his elegant room.

"My Lord." He heard his current bedmate say as he entered. The blond man, who at the moment only wore his white psychedelic pants with the flashy pink belt, stood by the bed. His hair was wet, and a towel draped over his well toned shoulders. It was obvious he had just taken a shower.

Hibiya devoured the sight of his prominent bed-warmer with a predatory glint. His toned abs shined with the lingering water in the dull light of the lamps. Oh, how Hibiya wished for that body to be touching his own.

And that is what he intended to indulge himself in.

Walking over, he reached up and grabbed the man's hair roughly, making him wince. The blond was a head taller than him, heavier, and wider built. He was obviously more masculine than Hibiya could ever be. The raven's small frame and quite girlish appearance had drawn many of eyes from either sex. He knew he was beautiful and he knew he could get away with whatever he wished. So he was a constant tease to those that slightly struck his interest.

But this man was different. As Hibiya stood on his tiptoes, his lips devoured the blonds under his own, demanding him to yield to his selfishness.

The blond complied automatically. He never attempted to rebuke Hibiya. He would never rebuke his beloved lord. His demanding master.

His god.

Hibiya deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past the seal of the servant's lips. Their tongues wrangled, drawing out heavenly euphoria to the both of them.

The blonds' hands wondered to Hibiya's curvaceous hips.

Hibiya yanked the blonds head away hard. He hissed in pain as his scalp was pulled and clenched his eyes and teeth shut, before opening his magenta-colored orbs to stare at his lord.

"Now, now, Delic, I thought I taught you before not to do anything without my permission. Am I going to have to get the riding crop again?"

Delic swallowed hard as Hibiya's eyes trailed down to the long, almost invisible scar running down from the blond right shoulder to his heart. Hibiya would admit that he hadn't mean to scar his beautiful bedmate and that he had been unnecessarily stressed that day and, like a child, had taken it out on Delic.

The memory caused Hibiya to grimace before he looked up at the blond with a smile. He knew the blond would readily yield to any irrational punishment the king wished to put on him. And he even grew a bit warm in his cold heart when Delic made no attempt to pull away from him or avert his eyes and apologize. This man would take all of Hibiya's selfishness and keep it safely tucked away inside himself, allowing the king to rule for another day without depression.

And for that…

"Delic, you are to stay by my side until the day you die."

"Of course, Lord Hibiya. I shall always be with you."

Hibiya smiled. Then removed his golden crown and matching golden cape and sat down on the bed. Delic kneeled down and took off the raven's below-the-knee high white boots. Delic looked up at him for permission where Hibiya nodded his reply. As the boots came off, Delic reached up and pushed his hands under Hibiya's sand colored tunic. His fingers hooked around the black tights—which had a white ring around the middle thigh where they streamed down in black and white leggings—and pulled down. Hibiya shifted his hips to allow the article of clothing to be taken off.

As the raven's creamy white legs were exposed, Delic trailed soft kissed down the hairless appendages, all the way down, down, down, till he reached the top of the king's dainty foot.

Hibiya flicked his foot, tapping Delic on the cheek with it. The blond promptly stood and reached into the nightstand for the oils. He placed the jar far away from Hibiya's head as the two moved back onto the bed. The blond lay over his master with adoration in his magenta eyes. He went to kiss those alluringly red lips.

But he was refused. Hibiya instead reached up and intertwined his fingers into the blonds' hair. He pulled the man's head down, which the man was resistant to for only a moment of not knowing what was wished upon him, and touched foreheads with the man. The king's dainty hands rubbed against Delic's cheeks oh so lovingly.

"You…" Hibiya started, "Are the only one I shall ever trust, Delic. So, you shall never betray me. You shall never leave me. You will remain loyal to only me. Delic. Because I hold you in the highest of regards."

Delic's heart fluttered.

For someone like Hibiya, who could not express himself due to his forever fortified barriers, Delic knew. He knew what the raven was saying.

It was hard to understand and if he hadn't been living with Hibiya for so long, he would have not understood the praise.

But he knew.

That the cold, seemingly heartless king was saying.

"I love you."


	2. Second Prompt

"Lord Hibiya~!"

The golden clad raven grimaced at the annoying voice. And in the next moment, strong arms wrapped around Hibiya in a glomp of a hug.

"You filth, unhand—Yah!"

The blonds hand trailed down Hibiya's body, one hand rubbing his nipple through the sand-colored tunic while the other held the raven's chin still as his tongue drew up his neck to his ear.

"Get off—release me—unhand—AH!"

The blond's hands reached down his body and pushed up the slits of the tunic on his hips.

Hibiya's eyes widened.

In the next moment, the perverted blond was on the floor, a foot print marring his handsome face while Lord Hibiya's foot was raised in a defensive kick.

Hibiya huffed indignantly, and turned away, fixing his clothes and hair before strutting off to his bedroom.

He heard a mocking laughter behind him and turned to see a man with his exact face and ebony-colored hair staring back at his with amused, calculating eyes. But there were subtle difference between the two. This raven had straight hair while Hibiya's had buoyancy, he had a wider base than Hibiya and was a bit taller and he looked a bit older too. And their clothes were different, as well. The other raven wore a black long-sleeve v-neck and black jeans while Hibiya wore a sand-colored tunic, below-the-knee white boots, below-the-elbow white gloves, a golden cape that billowed to below his knees, black tights—a white ring around the middle of his thigh that streamed down in black-and-white stripes—and a golden crown.

But to the two, the most prominent difference was their eyes. Hibiya's eyes were as gold as his crown while this man's were a reddish-brown.

Hibiya stared at the man with narrowed eyes.

"I see you and Delic are getting along smoothly."

Hibiya scoffed and turned away. "How am I to get along with a perverted commoner like him, Izaya-san?"

Izaya smiled knowingly. Hibiya walked away.

'**_Besides which, that commoner will not return after that blow.'_**

But that thought was disproved in three hours.

Delic returned, a bandage patch over his swollen cheek.

"Hello, Lord Hibiya!" Delic beamed happily.

"You again?" Hibiya glared up at Delic from his cushioned seat where he had been sipping on some tea.

"Yes, Lord Hibiya." The blond grinned, friendly and happily.

Hibiya's eyes narrowed. Then he huffed and turned away. "Shitsuo, more tea."

"Yes, my lord." A blond with Delic's exact face—only he was wearing a butler's outfit instead of a white suit jacket with matching white pants, a pink pin-stripe shirt underneath, a black tie, and white-and-pink headphones—walked up to Hibiya with a pitcher, which he refilled the cup Hibiya held out with tea.

"Lord Hibiya." Delic said with a coy expression in his magenta eyes. "Let's go on a date."

Hibiya's foot connected with the other side of Delic's face.

"Do not talk to me as if you are an equal, commoner." Hibiya snarled then took a sip of his tea.

Delic rubbed his cheek, tears in the corner of his eyes. Then he turned back to Hibiya, still sitting on his knees. He crawled over on his hands and knees and sat in front of Hibiya. The movement caught the raven's attention, who glanced down at the man. Delic rested his head on Hibiya's knee, staring up at the king with seductive, mischievous eyes.

"Lord Hibiya, will you please go on an outing with me?"

Hibiya's eyes widened and a crimson blush stained his cheeks.

In the next moment, Delic was screaming as hot tea seeped into his hair and over his face, the cup sitting on his head. Hibiya was standing, his shoulders tense, hands clenched, and feet stamped firmly on the ground as he glared down at the blond with a completely red face.

"How dare you rest your head on my knee! You vile commoner! Why would I want to go on an outing with you as my companion?!"

Hibiya went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Delic sighed then pouted.

Hibiya's bedroom door opened, making the blond perk up.

"And do not look at me with such a gaze again!" Hibiya yelled.

The door slammed shut once again.

Delic sighed once again. Then he smiled happily.

Hours passed. Everyone turned in for the night. Delic opened the door to his bedroom then glanced over to Hibiya's, who neighbored his. Delic stared at the door.

He closed his door and went over to the kings. He tentatively twisted the knob, his heart thumping against his chest when he found it wasn't locked.

Delic slunk into the room, closing the door silently behind him. He looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, a dimmed oil lamp on the nightstand by the bed the only light source in the room. He saw that Hibiya's tights were on the floor along with his boots. His white gloves were on the night stand, folded neatly next to his crown while his golden cape was draped on a coat rack.

Delic swallowed nervously, then flicked off his shoes, coat, headphones, and black tie. He snuck over to the bed as silently as he could.

He fidgeted slightly before ducking under the comforter and wriggling up the length of the bed.

Hibiya could feel the bed shift and knew someone had intruded in his room. But the lull of sleep still held him tightly. It only registered that he should be alert when strong arms wrapped around his from behind and embraced him.

He gasped, making Delic flinch and bury his head in between Hibiya's dainty shoulders.

"You beast!" Hibiya didn't need to see to know who was in his bed. He could smell the heavy cologne mixed with bubble gum—a smell only Delic had. "How dare you intrude!"

"The door was unlock." Delic said. "Doesn't that mean you wanted me to intrude?"

"Do not be obscene! And do not drag me into your perverted fantasies!"

Hibiya struggled. Delic held him tighter.

"Unhand me, filth!"

"Lord Hibiya." Delic said.

"Unhand me!"

"Lord Hibiya!" Delic pushed Hibiya onto the bed and loomed over him, holding onto his shoulders while the comforter was raised up by the blond broad back. He swallowed heavily as the dim candle light illuminated the raven, showing that—like Delic had thought—Hibiya only wore the tunic that reached down to not even an inch below his crotch and as far as the blond knew, nothing else.

Hibiya's eyes widened when he realized he was pinned. But the look only lasted for a moment as he glared death at the persistent blond.

"I refuse to let a commoner as lowly as you _ravish _me."

"I don't want to rape you." Delic knew that for someone who spoke in a 'prince-y manner' that ravish meant rape. "Lord Hibiya, I—"

"Then unhand me!" Hibiya reached up and drew his long fingernails down the length of the blonds face.

Delic flinched away but refused to release the smaller man. If anything, the assault made Delic even more determined to say what he wanted to say.

"Lord Hibiya, may I please sleep with you tonight?!"

"No!"

"Please, Lord Hibiya!" Delic looked down at Hibiya with sad, puppy dog eyes.

The look made Hibiya feel guilty for scratching the blonds face so he turned his head away.

"Look at me, please?" Delic drew the raven's face back with his hand, leaning down close so their noses nearly brushed against each other. Hibiya adverted his eyes. "Lord Hibiya, may I please sleep with you tonight?"

Hibiya remained silent. Then glanced back at Delic.

A fatal move. The blond's eyes had taken on a look of complete sorrow, as if Hibiya was bullying him.

Hibiya sighed heavily. "You are so persistent."

Delic continued to stare at him.

Hibiya sighed again, this time in annoyed defeat. "Very well. You may accompany me in my bed this night. But only this night."

"Thank you, Lord Hibiya!" Delic gave Hibiya a hug then planted his soft lips over the ravens.

Hibiya sputtered against the blonds' mouth, making the raven back away. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?!"

Delic stared at Hibiya wide-eyed as the king wiped his mouth, blushing profusely. Then he smiled happily. He rolled off Hibiya so he was on his side and pulled the raven into an embrace.

'**_I love you, Lord Hibiya.' _**Oh, how much Delic wanted to say those words out loud. But he knew that he might get kicked out if he went _that _far. And so he held it in, waiting for the day that the stubborn king will accept his feelings. Until then, he was content with sleeping with the raven in his arms.

* * *

**I hope these were one-eighty enough. Hibiya is such a Tsundere in the second prompt! I love it! **

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
